


Chillin' By The Jacuzzi

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Monster High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Slut, Cowgirl Position, Cum shot, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, F/M, Fucking, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Porn, Seduction, Sex, Sexy Spectra, Sexy Times, Sexy Venus, Sharing, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome - F/F/M, jacuzzi, nYMPHOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Both Spectra Vondergeist and Venus McFlytrap are busy hanging around at the hot tub at Cleo's Pyramid Party when they see a hot shirtless Invisi Billy sitting from them. From there, they tend to make this little jacuzzi time even more steamier...





	Chillin' By The Jacuzzi

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything associated with Monster High or any of the characters. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the awesome Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, I had such an urge to write me some hot Monster High smut action, so for the benefit of everyone, here's some threesome action featuring three of my favorite characters from Monster High, Invisi Billy, Spectra Vondergeist and Venus McFlytrap! So kick back with some Mountain Dew, munch on some delicious Chips Ahoy and enjoy, my gangstas!

The breeze had been setting around night time, blowing all around the two ghouls that were busy taking in that same breeze right about now. It's definitely what they needed after a hard night of partying inside the pyramid that one of their classmates, Cleo DeNile, had resided. While most of the mansters of the party would rather drink, light a fart on fire or engorge on the finest cuisine that Cleo's personal chefs would dish out on a daily basis, there were some ghouls at the party who would rather chill down at the big huge hot tub outside instead, just to ease down on the partying a little.

And those two ghouls just happened to be the columnist of the Ghostly Gossip, Spectra Vondergeist, and the leader of Monster High's Environmental Club, Venus McFlytrap. Decked out in those hot sexy bikini's of theirs, Spectra and Venus had decided to spend their time chatting around a sizzling sensation of hot water and bubbles. The two were enjoying their conversation so far, talking about various things such as cars, college, friends and especially the one thing right on their fragile minds:

Boys.

"I'll tell ya, some of these boys in this party suck butt." sighed Venus. "I swear, they act like way bigger buffoons than Heath."

"At least they never fart out fire like Heath," Spectra sighed as well. "He nearly came this close to fumigating the entire pyramid."

"Hard to believe Abbey finds that funny... and hot." The nature lover gulped.

"She definitely has some weird taste in men." Spectra said, rolling her eyes with a smile.

"No kidding," Venus nodded, "Heck, so does everybody. It would be nice if not many boys at the party weren't buffoons."

"I would love that sooooooo much." sighed the ghostly girl.

The two ghouls had enjoyed each other's company so much that the two were getting a bit closer to each other, but in quite the friendly way. Knowing they were quite being aroused by the wonderful breeze, both Spectra and Venus had closed their eyes in pure satisfaction, relishing all the wonderful fresh nighttime air that surrounded arm. It was quite the privacy that both Spectra and Venus had wanted out of this. And not even Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen or the rest of their friends would even think of bothering both of them in their private time.

The two continued to enjoy each other's time until...

"Hey, ladies."

They heard a voice.

Spectra and Venus felt so alarmed that the two all opened their eyes to find out where that voice came from. All of a sudden, they looked all over to the hot tub ladder where a man with icy blue skin, black swim trunks, and dark shaggy blue hair enter the jacuzzi. The two girls were quite impressed and breathless around his lean, yet muscular body which definitely brought both Venus and Spectra's interest. The man was quite a prankster around Monster High, and quite a funny one to be honest. Not also that, but the physique and boyish looks definitely made him one of the cutest guys around the school as well.

These two definitely knew who he was, especially when Spectra identified him just by the sound of her voice.

"Hi, Invisi Billy. What brings you here?" asked the purple-haired ghoul.

"Eh, just wanted to get away from the guys for a while," Invisi Billy added. "Heath nearly lit Clawd's fur on fire though. That was one explosive fart Heath let out so bad, I managed to get out of there before that brimstone smell could even think about getting me. Good thing I managed to bolt out of there."

"Well, welcome to the club, huh?" asked Venus.

"Yeah," nodded Invisi Billy. "Of course, I came here just to take a dip in the biggest damn hot tub that Cleo could ever think of. Sucks to the be the rest of the guys who could even think of trying to get there before I do. So, anything else good happening from you two ghouls?"

"Oh, nothing." Spectra shrugged in response, "We're just busy resting just like you do."

"Eh, that's fine with me, Spec. I could definitely use the rest." Invisi Billy shrugged back.

It definitely wouldn't be long before Invisi Billy decided to close his eyes and snooze a little, enjoying the incredible heat from the bubbling sensations of Cleo's jacuzzi. He could really use it after having such a wild time with Clawd, Deuce, Holt, Porter, Neighthan and the rest of the guys. After all, a good nap around the hot tub is what he definitely had in mind after all this time.

So while he rested on, the two ghouls were too busy having to check out those impressive features from Invisi Billy by head to toe. There was a whole lot to crave about the mysterious man resting far away from an interested Spectra and Venus. They could imagine feeling his soft breezy hair through their soft delicate hands. The impressive muscle tone around his body, making his six-pack clear and visible beneath the jacuzzi waters, the mightily impressive traps around his chest in abdominable fashion. But what they really craved about Invisi Billy was the bulge that the hot hunky ice blue-skinned had possessed inside his dark trunks of his. Such naughty thoughts had flooded through the brains of these two ghouls, who had bit their lips by the sight of the heat packing beneath those shorts. Before they could make a move on him, Spectra and Venus looked to one another with sly grins on their face, thinking on what to do about him.

"Mmmmm, I've never seen Invisi Billy look so sexy before..." the purple-haired ghoul replied.

"I know what you mean, Spec." winked Venus, "Did you see how much heat he's been packing?"

"I totally saw it, I mean, he was packing _soooooo_ much heat!" Spectra nodded before thinking up a decision on what to do with him, "You know what I'm thinking, Venus?"

"Let's totally frisk him." Venus suggested.

"Hell yeah." Spectra nodded again.

With their minds set on a sleeping Invisi Billy, both ghouls quietly swam over to him undetected, hoping either Venus or Spectra wouldn't wake him up until they got there. Looking for a place to sit, both Spectra and Venus had decided to stare across his lap, sitting on both leg gently. Venus sat on his left leg while Spectra had sat on Invisi Billy from the right. The cool and calm prankster could suddenly feel the weight of both ghouls sit on top of him unexpectedly, even though his eyes was still shut on his behalf.

Finally, it wouldn't be long before he had felt both of the ghouls' touch around his chest by the use of their finger, which made Invisi Billy wake up with a shocked and surprised look on his face.

"What the... what is this?" gasped Invisi Billy at a loss of words.

"Invisi Billy, we want to know something from you." Spectra replied.

"What's that?" asked Billy.

"In your opinion, which one of us do you think is the hottest?" Venus asked back.

"I don't know..." Billy gulped without no response.

Just to change his mind, both Spectra and Venus heaved their respective chests out in front of them, literally putting them all in his stunned face. They even aroused him more when they rubbed their curves seductively with those caressing hands of theirs. It definitely proved to work, making Invisi Billy erect and tight around his trousers while still trying to figure out which one was hotter, the ghoulish purple-haired vixen Spectra Vondergeist, or the pink/green-haired eco hottie, Venus McFlytrap. After such seductive persuasion, Invisi Billy knew what his answer was with nervous, yet intriguing manner:

"I think you both look sexy."

"Mmmmmm, very sweet of you to say that." Venus winked flirtatiously.

"I agree," Spectra nodded in unison.

To keep this little flirting game a lot more further, Spectra put her fingernails towards the toned chest of the invisible prankster, pleasing him quite more. Even Venus got her share of the chest caressing as well.

"So, which one of us do you think is the best kisser?" added Spectra.

"Yeah, who...?" Venus grinned widely.

Invisi Billy couldn't quite believe this.

This apparently had to be some sort of sick dream.

A dream where two of the hottest ghouls there ever was in Monster High hitting on him would pretty much sound unrealistic. He closed his eyes and opened them back up just to make sure he was in fact, dreaming. Much to his shock, he wasn't dreaming. In fact, the dream of two beautiful ghouls hitting on him was happening for real. It was so real that to his heart's content, Invisi Billy had decided to take advantage of this hot and steamy situation by answering to the two ghouls themselves.

"I think I might have an answer, my beautiful ghouls." Invisi Billy smirked.

After he wrapped his arms around their respective waists, Billy pressed his lips toward Spectra's, feeling an ounce of her sweet purplish raspberry-flavored lips. After that, he wasted no time at all by slipping his long tongue inside the ghoul with a lusting, deafening moan. Venus also decided to get some lip action of her own, searing her lips around Invisi Billy's entire neck tendons. Her infectious puffy lips made the prankster's whole entire skin tense with a mixture of passion and exoticism. While Spectra moved her lips down to his neck, he turned to Venus and gave him a everlasting kiss of his own in return. By now, Spectra and Venus's lip marks were now being quite visible around a good portion of his neck and around his lips, leaving him nearly drowned in the rest of their kisses.

The passion that Invisi Billy got from their kisses made him deeply aroused to his amusement. He felt something erect and stiff poke through his swim trunks, possibly as a sign of wonderful, sexual excitement. Invisi Billy looked down to see Spectra and Venus getting a hold of his hardened crotch with their soft delicate touch. The combined feeling of their hands suddenly made Billy shudder from the incredible silk-driven pleasure around his big bulging member. The desperation soon overtook the two ghouls as they grabbed the elastic containing his shorts and gently slid them down, witnessing his throbbing member emerge from the clear jacuzzi water. Spectra and Venus gazed down in admiration of his freakishly long manhood as if they were gazing at a wonderful masterpiece of art.

"Mmmm, I think we should take heat things up, ghouls..." The prankster grinned like a naughty sly fox.

Invisi Billy soon sat on the pool stand, his member standing tall and bulging freakishly like a standing palm tree. Venus and Spectra once again stared in amazement, thinking of the naughty things they all wanted to do to that hard phallus. They wasted no second by teasing and tugging his manhood with their soft hands, forcing out a very gruff hiss coming from the blue-haired heartbreaker. Invisi Billy stared down at them with a pleasing grin attached to his face while enduring their hardened grip. Teasing his cock long enough, Spectra and Venus went right for the kill by teasing the head of his muscle with their tongues all wrapped around it like a snake. It felt a little cold around his erection considering how moist and chilling the ghouls tongues were in response, but he soon remained calm and relaxed with the warm oncoming feeling overtaking his polished member.

Spectra soon beat Venus to the punch as she charged down on his entire ten inches without any scratch at all. While she continued to work his cock off, Venus had the mundane task of rubbing off his bald scrotum with her punch-flavored tongue. The two even managed to switch sides one at a time, basically double teaming Invisi Billy's throbbing cock with all the breathless sucking, grasping and licking coming from the two desirable ghouls of Monster High. He hissed lustfully after seeing how fast both Venus and Spectra were going up and down his pulsating member without no rest to take. They were literally sucking on him like an huge fruit-flavored sucker. Once they got their tongues and mouth wrapped around it, neither Spectra and Venus would stop. But strange enough, the two ghouls all stopped, much to Invisi Billy's curiosity.

His eyes bulged out of his brain when both Spectra and Venus all grabbed their bra straps and suddenly took them off much to Invisi Billy's surprise. The icy blue-skinned prankster watched breathlessly as their luscious ample breasts appeared all in sync, leaving Invisi Billy more harder than ever. The size of their breasts looked so damn curvaceous in comparison, with the exception of Spectra's 35 EE breasts beating Venus's 36 DD breasts by a total hairline. It was like the kind of bosoms that Invisi Billy would often see in a very hot porno flick. It was definitely like that to a T.

Invisi Billy took a deep breath as both Spectra and Venus mashed their breasts against his pulsating bulge and slid up and down, resulting in the prankster erupting with a surprisingly loud moan of pleasure. He surprisingly grew an inch with each passing second, definitely resulting in a huge buildup around his cock due to the pressure from their combined nude cleavage. The ghouls looked down seeing the leaky pre-cum Invisi Billy was flooding out, so they started to give him chills by licking it right off with the tip of their tongues much to the well-worth shivers coming from Invisi Billy himself. He was feeling so much pressure from all of the titfucking and base licking that it nearly broke Invisi Billy's sanity, forcing him to desperately find an object to cling onto. But it wouldn't be much use. With the increased pace of the ghouls' breasts working and shafting his cock to death, Invisi Billy had finally lost it.

"I'm... oh ghoul... I'm gonna cum!" he hissed.

A loud gasp came upon Invisi Billy as a huge blobby seed burst out of his cock's head, literally spraying both Venus and Spectra right by the face and around their perfectly lined up hairdo's, even though the velocity of his load had only shot from a straight line. Invisi Billy collapsed on the table porch as both a glazed Venus and Spectra continued to lick and clean the rest of the seed oozing out of him like a vacuum cleaner. Damn, did these ghouls know how to give Invisi Billy some head. And in his mind, he wasn't dead lying about that hot, desirable fact.

Invisi Billy soon catched his breath from the endurable feeling while seeing both Spectra and Venus wash themselves in water as an attempt to clean out the rest of his load from their faces. As soon as he did though, the two luscious ghouls shot him quite the flirtatious look again.

"How was it, big boy...?" Spectra asked.

"That was so clawesome," Invisi Billy smirked, "I never knew you two ghouls had it in you..."

"We do whatever we have to please, stud." Venus smirked before thinking up an suggestion, "That made me so wet, I want more."

"Me too..." Spectra nodded.

With the ladykiller still resting on the tub ledge, Spectra and Venus went to the other side of the pool ledge while they got a hold of their tight thongs. Invisi Billy was caught breathless when both ghouls slid their thongs down to their wet juicy legs, revealing and exposing their bare curvy asses in front of the now-horny prankster. Billy was in pure ecstacy at the sight of their sweet curvaceous assmeat being drenched down by the hot pool water. Definitely the type of scene that Invisi Billy would find hot in a breathtaking swimsuit magazine.

Naked and drenched in water, Venus and Spectra all teased him by slapping and smacking their own ass, just to keep Invisi Billy going with all the stroking and shafting he was doing from his scene. The ghouls looked right at him and chuckled, knowing how hard and horny Billy got as a result. With both Spectra and Venus wrapped around Invisi Billy's tired fingers, they decided to seduce them once more.

"Come here, stud..." The two said, motioning their finger at him to come here.

Invisi Billy, all throbbing and hard once more, smirked as he finally came over to the two sexy seductive ghouls.

The first ghoul he decided to approach was the breathtaking and luscious purple-haired seductress Spectra Vondergeist. Before he could slide his member deep inside her warm harness, he wanted to slide his erection between her entire thong crack as a way to tease her. She felt her ass literally being grinded around his full ten inches slowly and nicely like a stripper would polish and grope a stripper pole by sliding her ass up and down repeatedly.

After the teasing was finally over and done with, Spectra hissed loudly as Invisi Billy's entire erection plunged between her walls like a hard wrecking ball. He grabbed onto her lovely pear-shaped hips and pressed through repeatedly, feeling hot pulsating pressure from her vulva folds. A huffing grin was shot through the icy blue prankster with such malicious seduction that even he can unleash on both of them. Invisi Billy felt a brief grunt when he felt his big sliding member tighten and pressed on by her warm, moistened pink folds, now making Spectra super tight as ever. Despite how tighter she was for Invisi Billy to handle, he managed to increase his thrusting speed with the strength and stamina that was added to his erection. Safe to say that it worked, only for both Invisi Billy and Spectra to erupt with even more louder moans than ever before. An aroused Venus was turned on at the image of her best friend being fucked hard by Invisi Billy's cock and instantly found herself touching and rubbing her tight clit in response. Mmmm, what Venus would be willing to have his long throbbing phallus stuffed deep down inside her like the naughty little ghoul she was.

And thankfully, she didn't have to wait any longer. After fucking Spectra hard enough into total submission, Invisi Billy decided to switch ghouls, now teasing the entire head of his cock around Venus's leafy green clit. He slid through her with ease, which forced quite the lustful squeal for Venus to enjoy. A stamina-driven Invisi Billy put his endurable hips to very good use and literally pounded the nature-lover's ass very hard with very intense speed. It was ten times more intense than the speed that he gave to Spectra, who right now was feeling the sore after-effects thanks to Billy's uncontrollable throbbing cock. Venus could feel the blush between her cheeks when she felt something juicy glisten inside her. Much to her surprise, it happened to be the pre-cum that Invisi Billy was leaking out with each pushing thrust. His precum managed to provide some perfect lubrication for his member, resulting him in much more deeper penetrations. He literally went so deep that the tip of his throbbing phallus was close enough to reaching her entire womb, making Venus very hurt on the inside. It was a good thing Invisi Billy never went farther than that.

He soon held onto the oncoming explosion for now, leaving both Spectra and Venus to make out with each other passionately while the invisible beanie-wearing prankster rested across the tub ledge and wooden floor, literally stroking himself up and down from this hot incredible scene in front of him. Their passionate kiss made his throbbing member leak around in response, nearly getting him close to another oncoming eruption.

Spectra then stopped him for a while as she climbed up around his shaft while at the same time Venus squatted that firm tight rump of hers down Invisi Billy's entire face. Before he knew it, his tongue went immediately to work on that pink snatch, leaving a large lusting shudder around a good portion of the attractive nature-lover. Suddenly, as if his tongue was acting like some kind of dildo, he started to shove it up and down in a very hypnotizing penetration sequence. Pre-cum started to glisten right through Venus's shapely firm hips, also leaving her underway for one torrential explosion as well. The feeling that Venus was enduring from Invisi Billy's tongue was nothing short of wet, orgasmic and straight up phenomenal. Words never described how infectious and warm his tongue was.

While he continued endlessly to eat Venus up really good, Spectra gave her hips an intense turn-up as she gyrated his wet phallus in a soft caressing motion. A muffling Invisi Billy felt one moaning hiss through him tensely, enduring each repeatable thud that was given to him caused by Spectra's entire hip weight. Seconds soon passed on, now forcing Spectra to increase her twerking speed with the force and momentum that her hips had needed. Billy's glazed member had now been spazzing uncontrollably from the pressure of the ghostly ghoul's rocking clit. Invisi Billy knew the kind of untrappable position that he was in, and with his tongue trapped around Venus's pink snatch and his cock basically being pounded and pulverized by Spectra's entire hip weight, he knew the imminent climax was coming.

And it was coming big.

"Fuck, I'm cumming again!" Billy hissed while muffling.

Hearing this from the handsome prankster, both Venus and Spectra got off of him and squatted next to his pulsating member. Invisi Billy wasted no time stroking his throbbing cock up and down, trying to get in a very good shot around the rest of the sexually desperate ghouls. Their tongues was brought out in the open as both ghouls were dying to get in a very good taste of his own stickiness.

After several seconds of stroking himself, Invisi Billy brought out the biggest orgasmic moan he could ever throw with impact as a big massive load was shot out of him and splattered both Venus and Spectra with ease. His load was perhaps the hottest thing that both ghouls had ever felt, even though it was their first time sharing a guy one at a time. The two savory ghouls soon looked at each other with his load still dripping down on their lips and treated with other with an arousing french kiss. Invisi Billy, who was possibly drained and exhausted from all the hot sizzling cum he had splattered, watched and smiled lustuflly as both Spectra and Venus makeout and share his seed with each other.

It wouldn't belong before both Spectra and Venus found themselves wrapped in Invisi Billy's arms in a little snuggling session. The three had found themselves already drenched in a combination of sex, sweat and water, bringing in a very musky scent of their pleasure all throughout the midnight skies. The good thing about this wonderful experience, was that no other ghoul or manster came in to interrupt them. Luckily for the three, their friends never wanted to butt in Invisi Billy's dream threesome.

"Oh my ghoul, you were amazing..." cooed Spectra.

Invisi Billy grinned naughtily at her comment, saying with such interest, "Thanks, babe. I'd say the same to you and Venus as well. You ghouls definitely are that damn good at giving me head."

"Thanks for the compliment, cutie." winked Venus in return. "Soooo, was it everything you ever dreamed of?"

"Oh trust me, ghouls, it's _all_ I could ever dream of..." Invisi Billy smirked for the last time, feeling the tender locks of both Spectra and Venus rubbing against both his cheeks and entire muscular chest.

Invisi Billy definitely never wanted to forget this. Heck, even Spectra and Venus didn't want to forget it as well. And as long as the stars were still shining down on them and them alone, that's the way they wanted to remember it, plain and simple.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm, that's so damned delicious. Invisi Billy's such a player when it comes to the Monster High ghouls. I swear, in my mind, both Spectra Vondergeist and Venus McFlytrap are by far, two of the most hottest ghouls in the series. I would sooooo die for them hands down.
> 
> Okay, I think I've explained it long enough. Anyway, you like this hot piece of smut? Let me know so I can write some more for you to keep yourself going for quite a while.
> 
> With that said in mind, be sure to give your review button some love and leave me a feedback if you can. Until next time, Warrior man signing off, my gangstas!


End file.
